when time changes
by nicolasmandias
Summary: for a couple of months luigi has benn changing, so does his feelings. when he seaks for a change on his routine, he changes all. what will happen when luigi flees the musrom kingdom with a 'friend'. how will everyone react?. no flames. easy reading.


When times change

Daisy took a breath and pace down after choking on her tea. She leaned back on her seat while peach laughed at the scene.

"now… what was that again?" she asked

"you like luigi, indeed I would even dare to say it's more than that" answered peach grinning.

"how come? Me? In love with luigi? Come on!" she said overacting.

"never said love…"

"come on! You know me…" they didn't said anything for a minute, definitely peach was expecting for her to speak, and since she wasn't able to not be doing anything she added "well if, hypothetically speaking… I did like luigi…"

"mmhmm?" added peach with a mischievous smile on her face.

"what were you going to say about that? come on"

"well, hypothetically speaking, I would tell you that you should hurry… or …else…" she waited to see the reaction of her face "because luigi is interested on you today, but he may not be tomorrow"

she took a look at her friend again she was silent and thinking, but upon realizing that peach was staring at her with a curious smile she said:

"ha! Come on what's not to like about me… sides it's not like I cared about it, we're just friends…" she lied.

"fine fine, have it your way, it was just hypothetical anyway. Right?"

"definitely"

They remained silent finishing their teas until they were interrupted by toadsworth.

"princess peach masters Mario and luigi are here, I sent them to the tennis court for they to change to some more suitable outfit, my guess is you should do it to, I'll take care of this thank you" he said while taking the dishes.

"will do, thanks" peach said while leading daisy to the palace grounds.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

"Say weegie what will you be wanting for our b-day?" Mario said to his brother while they waited for the princesses in the field. "maybe a little smooch from daisy?"

"nah" said luigi without even blushing, of course Mario took note of these "I dunno… but I guess it could be just to brake my routine"

"hmm I se, well for me… I would ask for bowser not to screw up things for a while" said Mario while he still wondered about luigi's reaction "and that way we could take some time at the beach with the girls"

"meh… I'm kind of busy all the year y'know, sides professor E. Gadd can't handle himself at the mansion"

"yeah, he's always calling you for stuff, doesn't it get annoying?"

"nah I'm fine with it… look here they come, ready to kick ass?"

"sure do!"

They picked up their rackets, the balls and waited for the girls to get closer, they were coming with toad to be the referee of the match.

"hey guys" greeted toad while walking to the tall chair "you just set up while I get to my seat"

"hey princesses how ya doing?" greeted luigi "so how should we split?"

"boys versus girls?" asked Mario after greeting the girls

"actually Mario… hmm can I have a word whit you?"

"sure" he said while peach leaded him to the change rooms of the tennis court "you guys warm up meanwhile!"

While luigi and daisy arranged a tennis match, peach and Mario found a seat in the chambers.

"so princess, what is it that you want?"

"two things… more like three but anyway… tell me what is it that you want for your birth day?"

"like that's all?" peach nodded "well not something in specific, surprise me"

"what about luigi?"

"hmm he's in the same mod than me. By the way you know we are making it back at our mansion?"

"more like luigi's mansion if you ask me"

"ha ha yeah, also, Rosalina is coming… she sent a letter to luigi the other day"

"oh really? That's great!"

"yeah, luigi is looking forward more that I do though" Mario sighed.

"what is it Mario?"

"Its-a nothing, just… guess that luigi is bit changed lately… well not lately… you know what I mean" Mario was afflicted.

"yeah I read you… I also noticed that luigi is acting different, now that's not bad, sometimes a change is good" she took a pause to look at her listener "but the problem I see, involves daisy as well"

Mario looked at her bright eyes while she took another pause.

"I don't know if you are aware of this Mario, but luigi has feeling for daisy…"

"he never actually confessed to me, but right know, and as far as I know, he _had _a crush on daisy"

"_had_? What do you mean?"

"he just, kinda told me that those feeling are no more, and he was talking seriously"

"hmm what I feared. you know… I believe daisy has feeling for him as well, strong feelings"

"yeah I noticed that, like when they play together she has like spark on her face that I have only seen on her when she's around him…"

"excuse me? Since when are you an expert on this?" peach said while laughing

"_since I met you mio caro__"_ thought Mario "ha ha, very funny princess…"

"oh well anyway, the problem is this one, daisy believes that luigi will wait for her. That the feeling he has for her won't banish…."

"but now that luigi is changing… so does his feeling for her" Mario took a pause, it was his turn now "yep I thought about that too. specially a few minutes ago when I told him about the going to the beach together plan we had. I thought that he would get all embarrassed, but he just said 'meh'"

"I see… uff, I don't want to see when luigi finds another girl."

"I'm afraid of that too, many of them would go after luigi for the money he got after beating king boo… he'd be better off with daisy"

"I thought you didn't liked her…"

"look, I like her as a friend, she's a lot of fun and all, but is just that I don't liked her to be my brothers girlfriend because I believe she would hurt him." Since peach was looking at him asking for an explanation, he added "you see, luigi has always liked this kind of girls, like daisy, maybe more or less in some aspects. That's why when I met daisy more deeply, I thought that luigi would eventually fall in love whit her, and I feared... because I saw that spark on daisy's face since the first sports match they had against each other"

"okay… but I still don't understand your point"

"see, when luigi and I still lived in Boston, he used to date girls like this, he didn't dated that much of them but at least enough like for someone to realize that those girl mean no good deal. Luigi has always suffered whit those kinds of girls. He suffers trough the relation and he suffers to the end."

"you know, you should have told me that before. it would have helped me to understand your point of view"

"yeah right, anyway, what were you saying about luigi seeing other girls?"

"it would be chaos…" said peach, she ordered her thoughts for Mario to understand her point "you know daisy is stubborn"

"okay, she likes having things her way and to get away whit what she wants."

"right, thus, having luigi dating other woman, would make daisy really jealous. At the end, she wouldn't be at ease around luigi making this really uncomfortable and else. It may even make our 'gang' fall apart."

"that's what you fear?"

"more or less" peach stayed silent leaned back against the wall.

"well, we shall see, anyway I don't think our gang will fall apart… come on princess don't worry about this stuff, let us enjoy the day" said Mario standing up giving her his hand for she to stand up.

"right. Thanks Mario"

When they got out, luigi and daisy were both arguing whit toad about the last point, which according to the referee was daisy's, but luigi said that the ball hit inside the court and no outside it, both players where on top of their lungs as usual.

"what! Come on! It's my point! It bounced inside the court!"

"yeah right! That was definitely my point! You should learn the courts measures before starting a match!" argued daisy giving her back to luigi just to tease him.

"no, you should do it! And stop being so hyper you scare people!" said luigi "come on toad she won't bite tell her I win the match!"

"its duce!"

"no I won!!"

"duce!"

"match point!"

"guys come on it's just a game, let's call it a tie?" toad tried to calme them down but…

"NO WAY!" luigi and daisy answered whit an incredible synchrony.

"boy why is it always the same!" cried toad, then he saw Mario and peach coming from the chambers "Mario help me!!"

Mario and peach arrived running to the place where the scene was taking place. Mario noticed that daisy was just teasing luigi, like little kids do thus daisy raised her hand like to slap luigi on the face.

"come on bro just call it a duce" Mario said as he pulled luigi apart from daisys claws.

"why me?! I won!"

"cause you are a boy and I'm a girl, you must be polite and give me the preference!!" argued daisy pouting a little.

"wha? Come on since when you believe in that anyway!" argued back luigi "and that's not even a reason!"

"well then I'll make a royal degree on the mater! How's that for you wegiee?!"

"make that in your kingdom if you wanna but here I'm the winner! right peach?!"

Peach raised her hands trying not to get involved in the fight.

"she's whit me you idiot! I'm her best friend, It's duce right?!"

"uh…." peach didn't knew what to say she was being pressured by the two of them, and knowing that she was the one to take the final statement, she said "let us better go take a refreshment at the palace!"

"race to the palace?" asked daisy

"you're on!" said luigi.

So the race started, Mario helped toad getting down of the chair. The tree remaining on the field started walking towards the palace where another argue between luigi and daisy would take place; but even in this hole mess, peach found a little peace, things were as usual. But for how long?


End file.
